A conventional hair comb contains an elastic structure which includes an arcuate elasticity sheet and a flexible limitation sheet, wherein the arcuate elasticity sheet and the flexible limitation sheet are accommodated in a fixing groove of a seat of the hair comb, and multiple teeth straightly arranged between the arcuate elasticity sheet and the flexible limitation sheet, wherein the multiple teeth extend out of the seat via multiple first orifices of the flexible limitation sheet and multiple second orifices of the seat respectively, and the arcuate elasticity sheet urges the multiple teeth to retract inward.
The multiple teeth are connected via the flexible limitation sheet, so they comb hairs of user or pet simultaneously after being pressed. However, the multiple teeth cannot matingly contact with the hairs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.